


She got the Sk8er Boy

by NotKarkat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, F/M, FTM Dave, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, NSFW, davekat - Freeform, mlm, too many ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotKarkat/pseuds/NotKarkat
Summary: Karkat has had feelings for his friend Dave for a long while. Ever since they were kids. He was good at hiding how he really felt. Especially to Dave. But Dave never seemed to share these feelings mutually. Since he had been on and on and off relationship with Jade since they were children.But he would always feel annoyed and uncomfortable when Dave would speak about his relationships. Like how he would talk about his feelings for Jade and then Terezi and then for Jade again. But he was never going to say anything about it to him. He just wanted to be a good friend despite his feelings.So Karkat would stay by Dave's side, he would go over as much as he could to hear Dave play his stupid songs, up until after high school when Dave started getting popular. He formed a band with a few other friends and Karkat would tag along as their 'manager.' He liked the idea the he could have the control over that. But he was mostly there for Dave. His feelings only grew stronger as they became adults.But suddenly Jade starts coming to the shows again, and hanging around Dave again. They seem like such a happy couple.Will Karkat be able to keep his feelings kept hidden for the rest of his life?
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Jade Harley/Dave Strider, Sollux Captor/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

The sky was still dark when Karkat felt himself awake in a cold sweat. His eyes glanced around, they must have hit a bump in the road, that was nothing new. Or it was the dream that he was having. It wasn't as much of a dream as it was a memory. A memory that haunted him even to that day. It was 13 years ago and it still hurt to think about, making him cringe in disgust.  
The time he yelled at poor Jade Harley in front of a bunch of people all because of his lingering feelings for Dave strider, why did it have to be Dave Strider. He didn't even remember what he said but he could remember Dave following him upstairs to the bathroom to make sure he was okay. That was the only good part.  
His eyes wandered across the bus, looking at one of the bunk beds that Dave was on. But he saw the outline of Jade next to him. His eyes narrowed as he wondered, what would it feel like to be in her space.  
He let out a quiet longing whimper as his head laid back down.  
He had to worry about being the manager of Dave's band. He couldn't think about some silly crush he had on him since they were little.  
But he really did wonder, would he ever get over the blond headed idiot.  
His head rested back down and his eyes shut slowly.  
He felt himself going into the dream again.  
The bathroom light was dim and it made a small buzzing noise, and there sat Karkat, his back pressed firmly against the door. His legs were curled up to his chest. And his head lay neatly in the palms of his hands, his long sharpened claws dug firmly in his forehead. Why didn't he just run out of the front door instead of making it harder on himself when he needed to escape.  
He said some terrible things to a girl at the party. Her name was Jade and she had everything good in a girl. But Karkat didn't see her that way. He saw her as filth. He knew he shouldn't think like that because she made Dave happy and that's all Karkat wanted for his friend. But he still felt the jealousy rise in his chest. Dave was supposed to be dancing with him, not with her. Doesn't he understand the feelings that he has for him? It's completely unfair.  
The silence took over except for the buzzing of the lights and the muffled music that was playing downstairs. He felt a soft knock on the door. He waited, to see whos voice would be at the door.  
"Karkles?" A familiar voice said through the door. It was laced with concern. But Karkat didn't like that. He didn't want Dave to feel bad for him. He didn't want anyone to feel bad for him. He was strong. He didn't need his sympathy.  
"Karkat? We're worried about you. Please talk to us." It was another voice. It couldn't have been, Dave really was that low and stupid to bring her up with him. Un-Fucking-Believable.  
"Dave, wow. You can't even fight your own fights. You need someone to do it for you." His voice was harsh. It was full of sadness and anger. He waited for a next response but was confused when all he heard was quietly mumbling and then footsteps. Heading off to the right and then down the stairs. Did the really give up on trying to help him that easily. Whatever. Pathetic. He didn't need them anyways.   
But that's when he felt the weight slide down the other side of the door, feeling the slight bit of pressure against his back, his head turned a bit, even though nobody would be able to see him.   
"Look.. she's gone now. You can talk to me." He said. His voice was still full of that disgusting pity.  
Karkat sat there for a few moments. "Do you really like me in that way?" Dave added on. Karkats eyes widened to a large size,  
What did he say down there?  
"No Dave." Why was he lying to him. Stop lying. "I'm just tired and drunk and I wanted to protect you." Stop blaming your feelings for him on that cheap whisky downstairs. You didn't even take a sip of it.   
The silence was painful until Dave said something. "I know you wanted to protect me. But I don't need protecting. I'm fine. Just please. I don't want to hurt you. You are still my closest bro." He said. His voice was laced with that Sorry tone.  
"You understand how important you are to me?" He added on.  
'Oh I do, but do you understand?' His voice wanted to scream out. But he kept himself composed.  
"I understand." Was all he could mutter. The buzzing of the lights had gotten louder and louder and-  
Karkat awoke with a jolt, the alarm started going off, he had the same dream twice in one night, terrible.  
He shook off the painful memory and made a glance towards Dave's bunk. A sadness pained him. But he looked back down and began to get up and out of bed to start the busy day of managing for Dave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much Karkat has a crisis and then some feelings get out.

Night was approaching and things were going as planned. As far as Karkat knew. The bus was there on time and the venue was filling up with excited people.   
Dave and his band wasn't world renowned but they had a fair share of followers that would come to shows. But Dave seemed happy and proud with that.  
Karkats eyes flicked back to the bus. He began helping to pull out the equipment and took it inside.   
He placed things down and began to set up things like guitars and mics.  
His eyes looked to Dave who was standing with his arm placed around Jades shoulder. He tensed. His eyes falling back to his work. He didn't even want to look the young girl in the face. The pain in his heart was eating at him. He couldn't keep this up forever, could he?  
Once he finished setting up with the help of their good friend John. He gave him a thankful glance and then leaned back on his heels. Grabbing the hoops in his pants and pulling them up, being at they fell a bit from all the preparations he had to make. He looked over his shoulder.   
Dave was standing alone now. Still wearing those shades from when they were 13. He knew what he looked like without them on. He wasn't sure why he would wear them all day since Dave had the most beautiful eyes he had ever looked at.  
He saw the taller more slender man walk to him.  
"Hey Karkles." His voice was now deep, it was smooth. It made him shiver. Oh how the way Dave made him feel.  
"Hey Dave." He said as he turned to look at him. His neck hair raised a bit. Not from anger or anything but from the sheer intimidation he felt.  
"Are you ready for the show?" Karkat asked with a smile.   
"Of course I am. You did great with this setup. I'm surprised." He said, his lips curled into a smile. his dimples showed.  
Karkat felt his face heat up. God he wanted him to himself. "Thanks. Uh.. good luck." He said swiftly before running out off of the set stage. Embarrassment heated up his cheeks and ears more as he made his way to the backstage bathroom. He only needed a minute to calm himself down. Just to make sure that he wouldn't be embarrassed for the rest of the show. He splashed some water against his cheeks. Making sure no one was in any of the stalls as he sat up on the counter slowly. His hands fell to his thighs as he felt the all familiar pain in his heart, the image of Dave came into his mind. His stupid glasses and his stupid face and his stupid attractive smile.  
His legs slowly swung under the counter. His hands trailing through his not so clean black hair, skipping over where his horns were placed. His hair was growing long. He could tell due to it beginning to cover his nubs. But a haircut was not on his mind. It was only Dave. Dave's hands in place of his own, petting through his hair.  
He sighed. The bathroom was unusually silent. He could hear his own heartbeat in his ears. His hands going back to his sides.  
The door swung open and Karkat felt himself jump a bit and let all the air on his body raise in defense.   
"Did I scare ya?" The voice said with an amused tone.   
"Dave! That's not funny! You scared me!" His voice was loud but it had a hint of amusement as well. Glad that Dave didn't seem awkward around him after he got flustered in front of him on that stage.  
"Shouldn't you be getting ready to preform?" He asked, worrying as he looked around for a clock on the wall.  
"Don't worry. We still have some time." He would say, completely nonchalant. How could he not be worried about time.  
Karkat watched as Dave moved closer, to where he was standing in front of him. He was no longer smiling. But he seemed content.   
Karkat gulped. His ears went red. His eyes fell down to his lap.  
"Why do you have to be so nervous?" Dave chuckled. "You've always gone red whenever I got near you." He said and looked up. His smile was clear and Karkat couldn't tell if he was mocking him or if it was a genuine smile.  
"Shut up Strider!" Karkat snapped. But he wasn't actually angry at him. He was actually so happy to have him standing so close to him.  
Dave's had pressed against Karkats face, and he flinched back slightly. Genuinely surprised by Dave touching him. His human skin was much softer than his own. His own hand trailed up and touched his hand.  
"Dave...?" His voice hitched a bit, what was he doing? Why was he touching him, why was he staring at him. His heart beat faster. He was around the same height as him as from sitting on top of the counter.  
"Kar.. you know. I've been thinking about what you said back when we were teenagers. When you told me that you loved me during that party." Dave said with a calm look, his thumb brushing against his cheek.   
"Wha-" Karkat questioned himself did he say he loved Dave during that party that ate at him even still. "I'm sorry.. I don't.." he whispered and shook his head.   
"I don't believe the lie that you were drunk, not anymore at least. I used to think you weren't lying and that it really was just heat of the moment. But now when I see you look at Jade.. I knew that you were serious about what you said." Dave said, his cheeks grew darker.  
Was Dave blushing, at Karkat? Karkat's heart beat faster.  
"Dave. I still, you're right. I still have feelings for you. I... I always have." He whispered and let his eyes fall to his lap.   
"Karkat, what if I shared those feelings." His face got closer.  
Karkat went even more red. "Da-" before he could finish his thought, Dave grabbed onto his chin and pressed his lips against Karkat, pushing his shades up. His eyes shutting before Karkat could catch a good glance at him.  
The trolls eyes also closed. Placing his hands on the other.  
His heart was melting all that pent up feeling was gone. Dave liked him? Dave Strider loved Karkat Vantas? He could just about cry. So much he felt his eyes tear up as he held onto the kiss the best he could.  
But finally Dave pulled away. He sighed and pulled his hands off. "Karkat, we'll have to keep this a secret. If we keep a relationship out of this. Nobody can know. My career could end. And.. poor Jade. I have to stay with her. Will you promise to keep this on the down low?" He asked, his shades were still pushed off his face and his eyes were full of love but they were worried.   
"I promise." Karkat said with a smile. He wrapped his arms around his neck. Giving him a peck on the cheek.   
"I love you, Dave." He whispered.  
"I love you too, Karkles." Dave chuckled. He slipped his shades back on and looked at the watch on his wrists. "Now I've got a show to do, let's go." He hummed and walked out of the door.  
Karkat felt complete. Dave really loved him.  
He followed him out, his face still a bit red.  
He walked to the backstage, watching from where he was, seeing Dave walk on stage and begin cheering for him. He smiled. Things were starting to feel good. But he knew he couldn't show his love unless they were alone. But he was willing to do that, for Dave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they all go to a hotel and then Dave and Karkat get some alone time together

The show went just as expected. The audience seemed to enjoy themselves and everything was fine with the guys on stage.   
Karkat's orange-yellow eyes watched Dave as he would sing, watching his lips. Thinking back to what had happened earlier, his face began to flush a bit, but he was able to finally compose himself. Shaking off the thought. This wasn't time to be thinking of his relationship with Dave. This was time for business and that alone. His legs shifted as he watched the band set down their instruments and the audience beginning to disperse. His eyes fell to Dave once again. A satisfied look against his grey skin.  
But that smile was quickly changed into a scowl when he felt a body push past him. Jade.   
She hugged and kissed at Dave, telling him how good he did on stage.   
Karkat let out a hiss of discomfort and turned himself. Walking away from the two, his ears pressed down and his face hot with the anger that was building up inside. Dave was supposed to be his so why did she have to be apart of the picture.   
He went to distract himself by doing what he had to get everything on the right track and to make sure everything was in place. He had John help him with collecting everything up so they could put it back in their bus. They had to play at the same venue the next day, so Karkat had suggested a hotel for them to stay. There wasn't a lot of them so the price wasn't terrible. With Jade and Dave sharing a room, that only left 4 rooms including one for himself.  
Maybe he could get himself some free time with Dave once they got there, he smiled at the idea.

-  
[This part involves NSFW so be warned.]

Once the bus arrived at the hotel parking lot Karkat smiled a bit. Not sure why he was smiling. He had been to one of these human hotels many times before but this time he was even more excited.  
Once they parked, Karkat pulled out his own bag and slung it over his shoulder. Watching as everybody got their own bags of belongings. Leaving the band equipment inside as they didn't need to bring it inside at all.  
Walking inside, Karkat went up to the desk, speaking with the human about the rooms he reserved, they were all next to each other, maybe intentionally or maybe not.  
He grabbed the cards from the man and handed them out, keeping one for himself. It was already late and it was clear everyone just wanted to get to bed.  
Karkat went to the elevator. He waited for it to open and stepped in with the rest of the group. He was just in his own thoughts. He couldn't stop thinking about Dave, watching as he put his arm around Jade. His eyes looked at him wide with sadness, Dave clearly noticed for he pulled his arm away and placed his hand in his pocket. Letting out a small breath.  
Karkat looked down a bit, still sad by how Dave wouldn't show him any affection unless they were alone in private.  
Stepping out of the elevator he made it to his room, unlocking it and stepping inside. He set his things down and began to shuffle through his bag. He pulled out comfortable pajama pants and a T-shirt.   
He took off his regular everyday outfit and changed in the ones that made him feel warm and cozy.  
He laid down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. He was procrastinating. Should he text Dave. What could be the worst to happen? He questioned himself and pulled out his phone. He opened Dave's contact.  
'If you're not too tired, want to come to my room? Make an excuse or some dumb shit like that?'  
He hit send. Pushing his phone down on the nightstand next to his bed.  
He looked up at the ceiling once more and then got up quickly. He wondered if he should make himself presentable. He pulled a bit of cologne out of his bag and sprayed it a couple of times, making sure he fixed up his mess of a hair.  
He smiled in the full length mirror. He never found himself good looking, quite the opposite actually. He found himself as an ugly mutant. He sighed and turned back to his bed. Sitting down to see if he would get anything from Dave

-  
Dave took his shades off, getting into the queen sized bed next to Jade. His arms wrapping around her and his eyes beginning to shut, but he heard the buzz of his phone. He read the text then looked over at Jade. She was awake but her eyes were shut.   
“Hey, babe. Karkat can’t fall asleep and he wanted me to help him put the tv on. I might just pass out on his floor. I’ll see you in the morning?” He said, putting a hand on her shoulder as she looked over. She nodded. “Poor Karkat. I hope he can get to sleep alright.” She said softly. Giving Dave a quick kiss before he got out of bed and put his shades on once again.  
Dave’s legs were sore but he was excited to see Karkat alone again. This time for longer and they didn’t have to fear getting caught.  
He knocked on the door and then clicked the handle, opening the door and looking in with a smile.  
“Hey Karkles,” he hummed, shutting and locking the door behind him.  
Karkat’s head turned and he smiled when he saw the man he asked for. He jumped up and walked over to him. Wrapping his arms around his neck, kissing his cheek happily.   
Dave placed his hands on Karkat’s hips, giving him a kiss on the lips, he missed the feeling from earlier, it was still new and overly exciting for both of them.  
Karkat didn’t try to part their lips, his mouth opening a bit wider than normal, knowing that his teeth would get in the way. It was a bit awkward trying to make out with his boyfriend when he feared his teeth biting his skin.  
Dave’s hands gripped his hips a bit tighter. Pushing him back, making Karkat sit back on his bed, He sat across the trolls lap, pulling his glasses off so he could kiss him better, his hands touching Karkat’s cheek.  
After a few minutes they pulled of, Dave looked down at Karkat as he panted for breath. “Mh.. Kar..” he whispered and gently began moving against his lap. He felt Karkat’s bulge under him. It was moving in an odd way. He knew that Troll anatomy wasn’t like humans. But he had never seen what it was like with his own eyes.   
His hands slowly lifted up his own shirt, it showed his scars from top surgery from a few years back.   
He continued to move his hips.   
Karkat looked up at Dave, he never saw him in such a way. His eyes were wide, no emotion was put on it but he felt surprised but filled with a lustful feeling that he never felt before.  
He shook off his shock and grabbed onto his hips, moving against Dave, watching as his head fell back. His face blushing. His mouth parted and a small gasp leaving his lips. He stopped his moving as he pulled off his own shirt and then let out a small grunt as he felt his bulge move against his pajamas. His nook beginning to get all slick as he was feeling the arousal.  
“Up.” He murmured to Dave as he pushed him up of of his lap, pulling down his pants and then his boxer, watching as his bulge began to move around, clearly wanting to find a place to bury itself into.  
Dave let out a gasp of what that would feel like in himself. It was weird, he always felt dysphoric around Jade but when it was with Karkat he felt so much more happy about his body. So he didn’t mind pulling down his own clothes. Looking away from himself as it hit him, but he shook of the feeling of discomfort and looked into Karkat’s eyes.   
“Ready?” The trolls voice was calm as he was able to grab onto his bulge and control it.  
Dave nodded his head as he grabbed onto his lovers shoulders, pushing himself down and felt the bulge twist and squirm inside of him.  
“Oh god..” Dave whispered as he pushed his head into Karkat’s shoulder, moving his hips down and then pulling them back up. But he could barely do more than that so Karkat grabbed onto Dave pushing him back on the bed and sitting on his knees. He pushed his bulge deeper into the others tight entrance, he began rubbing the other T-dick. Sliding his fingers around it and just rubbing gently as he let his bulge slide in and out.  
Looking at Dave with wide eyes, he looked so beautiful under him, his legs shaking with pleasure and his eyes shut, and gog the loud noise that were leaving him. It made him go faster.  
“Ah! Karkat~!” His voice quivering as his moans grew louder and his pants were faster.  
“Kar... I can’t hold it in anymore!” He gasped as he felt his orgasm trying to escape himself.  
“Do it for me.” Karkat smiled as he got ready to bury his bulge in. His body fell forward, peering over him. Thrusting harder.  
He heard Dave tighten around him and a loud moan leaving him, before falling back.  
Karkat took one final pump and let his bulge release all inside him. Growling as he moved through his orgasm. He was all dizzy, but he pulled out, watching as a transparent red liquid spill out of Dave. He fell beside him and wrapped around him, cuddling him. He knew they should clean up but they were too tired. He was sure Dave had already fell asleep. He planted a kiss on his temple and then closed his eyes. He fell asleep after a few minutes of thinking, glad to be next to his Love.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not many things happen, Dave is kind of ignoring Karkat, the tour is over and Karkat goes home and we meet Kankri.

The early dawn had awoken Karkat, he let out a breath as he opened his eyes, at first he was startled by seeing Dave laying next to him, but the memories of the night before came back to him. He sighed, relaxing as he held onto the other, the happiness he felt was indescribable, he got his dream guy, someone he wanted for years. He calmly placed his head against Dave’s bare chest, closing his eyes to take in his scent, wanting every moment they spent together to last. He knew Dave would go right back to Jade after this morning.   
He lifted his head when he felt Dave stir. Watching as he slowly sat up, Karkat smiled at him, he was happier than ever to be with the other. Dave looked tired and beat up. He rubbed the back of his neck, was that his fault?  
He watched the other pull his clothes back on, putting his shades on and looking down at the troll, he gave him a weak smile.   
“I’m out.” He said and held up a peace sign, but that was it, he then left the hotel room.  
Karkat sighed, that’s not what he wanted to hear at all, actually the opposite.   
He got up and put on his old clothes. They had a show to get to early that day. Karkat decided a shower could clear his mind from the thoughts of the night before.

-  
Breakfast was in the lobby. Everyone met down there and they all exchanged glances and made jokes with one another, this was their last day on the tour so they wanted to enjoy it.  
As sad as it was Karkat couldn’t wait to get home to his apartment, he shared it with his brother Kankri and they did fine paying for it together. He wondered how the other was.  
He didn’t feel like talking much, he looked over at Dave, he was talking with Jade, not looking up from his food. Karkat sighed, he couldn’t help but feel like he did something wrong.

-  
The sun was high in the sky when the venue came into view. Karkat let out a breath ‘Finally’ His mind said. His arms were crossed as he listened to his music. He actually strongly disliked the kind of music Dave made, but he loved Dave so he would pretend it was his absolute favorite.  
His eyes closed, relaxing as he felt them pull into the parking lot. Ready to do the heavy lifting with minimum help from anyone.  
When the bus stopped, he quickly hopped out, stretched his legs after the long drive without stop.   
He went to the back, opening it, he began to pull out the equipment, his eyes were heavy, he was still tired, he of course didn’t get much sleep.

-  
(Wow another time skip-)  
The shows had gone great, they went just as planned and nothing went wrong, except Dave’s voice cracked during one of the end shows.  
But that was expected.  
The crew came backstage and they congratulated them on another great show.  
“Good job Dave.” Karkat said calmly, looking up at him, it felt like Dave hadn’t looked at him the entire day. Karkat really felt like he was doing something wrong.  
“Thanks Karkles.” It felt forced, Karkat felt a lump in his throat, he frowned and looked at him with sad eyes, he turned away.   
Dave seemed to get the hint that he hurt Karkat, he put a hand on his shoulder.  
“Sorry, I’ve had a rough day today, don’t feel bad.” Dave’s voice went soft and quiet and Karkat nodded his head, but moved back when he noticed Jade, his neck hair rose, and he turned back around with a small growl. He went to talk to John and Gamzee, they were clearly upset about the band leaving tour, they wouldn’t see each other for a while. He wouldn’t see Dave. Dave lived far from him. What would they do?  
He looked over his shoulder, watching as Dave held Jade by her hips, kissing her. Karkat rolled his eyes. Going back to focusing on the others, they laughed and drank for a bit.   
But they had to start getting to the bus for the long ride to their homes.   
Karkat told the others Kankri would pick him up at a restaurant shopping area. Since Karkat lived a lot farther, he didn’t want to bring any trouble to the table.  
They all got on, making sure they had everything and everyone, check.  
The bus left soon after.  
-  
When it was time for Karkat to get off, it was late at night. It was cold and Karkat prepared himself for another long drive with Kankri in the front seat. He grabbed his bags. He said goodbyes to his friends. Taking a last longing look at Dave.  
Dave looked back, waving sadly.  
Karkat stepped off and waited for his brothers bright red car to pull up.  
He watched the bus leave, maybe he should’ve worn a warmer outfit, he was stiff from the cold air that hit his cheeks.   
Finally after a good ten minutes he saw the car and went to it, he was quick as he put his bags in. Jumping into the front, closing the door harshly. He glared at his older brother.   
“What took you so long?!” He snapped and crossed his arms after buckling up.  
“Good to see you too.” Kankri said with a sharp hiss in his tone. He took the car out of park and began to drive, Kankri was good at driving human cars, Karkat didn’t understand them or what they did. Cronus probably taught Kankri how to work it.  
“Whatever. I’m not in the mood for you or any of your lectures right now.” Karkat said with annoyance clear in his voice.  
“Ah!” Kankri turned his head to the road, he felt hurt by Karkat’s first greetings to him.  
The drive felt longer than it should have. It was long, painful and boring.   
By the time he saw the apartment complex it was already the early early morning. Karkat got absolutely no sleep during the ride.  
Kankri drove up the ramps, parking in their normal spot, that never changed.  
Karkat quickly got out. He let out a small sigh.  
Going to the trunk and grabbing his bags out.  
“Need any help?” The taller troll asked, trying to be generous, not wanting Karkat to get more upset with him.   
The younger male simply shook his head, he didn’t need help. He was fine. He pulled the two bags over his shoulders, walking to the apartment elevator. Pressing their floors button over and over and over again. Finally, the doors opened with a ding and the two walked in without any words to each other.  
The elevator ride even felt long, when it stopped, he walked out, walking to their apartments door, opening it, he knew it was unlocked, the lock never worked on its own.  
He walked in, not caring to take in his surroundings, he immediately went into his room and threw his bags down, falling on his mattress. He fell asleep quickly. Not sure what the morning would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t wrote in a little bit. This feels a bit rushed on my end. Not many big things happen, but we do get introduced to Kankri.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat and Sollux see each other and decide to hang out for old times sake. Dave isn’t too happy about that.

Karkat felt himself wake up with a jerk. He grumbled as the sun glared through his window. He grabbed his phone and looked at the time, it was around one in the afternoon, he never slept that late. But it felt so good to finally get rest.  
He got out of bed, stretching his stuff muscles, looking down to his feet, he didn't sleep with his shirt on so he quickly put one on, he wore a 2x, which was only a little too big for him. He, he walked out of his room with a small huff, he remembered his apartment and he really did miss being there, no matter how run down it was a bed was always a bed.  
He looked around and saw Kankri working in the kitchen while he watched Cronus on the couch, he forgot that Kankri and him were dating.  
That reminded him, Dave.  
He looked down at his phone, no calls, no texts. He's probably just still sleeping in.  
"There you are!" The voice shook him from his thoughts, Kankri stood in front of him, his hands rested neatly on his hips.  
His white eyes conveyed emotions and Karkat felt intimidated by him, even if he had absolutely no muscle mass whatsoever.  
"Make yourself useful land take the laundry downstairs, why don't you." His eyebrows furrowed and he could see his clear scowl.  
"Fine fine." Karkat murmured, having no energy to argue with his brother.  
He grabbed a basket near the door, walking out with it in his arms, he walked down the halls and down the elevator until he got into the lobby. He stepped out and went to the laundry area. He set his basket down and opened the washer.   
He looked over his shoulder, he felt eyes on him and sure enough there were. Couldn't he ever just get some peace.  
"Hey Kk." The voice hummed in a smooth tone.  
"Oh, sollux?" Karkat sounded a bit relieved that it was someone who he didn't entirely hate. But that nooksucker did get on his nerves.  
"What are you doing back?" He asked, but he didn't seem angry or anything. He just sounded relaxed. So Karkat was relaxed.  
"Back from tour, coming home, Kankri on my ass, as per usual. He will not leave me alone. But let's his free loader matesprit do whatever he wants. Hmph." He grumbled as he shoved his clothes in the washer.  
He didn't look back at Sollux once he talked.   
"Sounds stressful." He sighed. "We could chill and play video games at my place if you need to relax." He sounded caring but he knew if he went with him he'd get frustrated and snap or something dumb like that.  
"Maybe not to your place, but some breakfast sounds nice." Karkat said in a trading tone. Surprised when the Captor said. "Sure."  
-  
He hadn't seen his friend in a while, it actually felt nice as he stepped out of the apartment and was able to talk about things other than work, the sidewalk was lined with flowers and it made Karkat feel some sort of comfort from it.  
He began to tell the other about how he and Dave were sneaking around in secret and that nobody knew and it should be kept that way. He wasn't sure why he would share something so private to someone he hadn't talked to in at least a year.  
He watched the other nod his head while looking down at the ground.  
What was that look for?  
"So he's still happily with his girlfriend but only wants to see you when you're alone?" Sollux sounded surprised.  
"And you let it happen?" He question, his tone sounded almost concerned for the other troll. "Why?" He continued with a confused look on his face, his lip curled.  
Karkat shrugged his shoulders, why did it matter all that much?  
"Because I know it will mess up his job. He doesn't want to loose his fans if he ended up liking guys." He shrugged as he walked towards the café son that block.  
"If he loved you that much his music wouldn't mean as much as you would to him." Sollux tried to give his advice, the lisp in his tone getting worse when he talked for too long.   
Karkat looked at the boney other beside him, his grey skin was a bit pale, he had greasy looking hair and just an overall unkept sense of style, wearing a T-shirt with some sweatpants. No Karkat didn't mind, he was wearing pretty much the same thing, but it was just an observation that he made.  
His eyes went back to the sidewalk and she shrugged. "Dave does love me, I think he's just confused." As Karkat thought about it. He remembered that Dave hadn't texted him all that day. He held in a disappointed sigh.  
Sollux opened the door of the shop and Karkat walked in first, his eyes looking around.  
He adjusted to the dim lights around him, it was mixed with trolls and humans alike, the planet earth was being more diverse with trolls.   
He looked over at his friend, he wasn't big on coffee but he wouldn't mind something like human tea.  
He watched the other walk up to the counter. He smiled, going after him to the counter.   
He listened to the other order, he got a large black coffee. Actually that wasn't surprising at all.   
He ordered himself a tea. He had his hands placed in his pockets neatly.  
When he finished his order, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket.   
Finally, Dave had sent him a message. Karkat was stubborn enough to refuse to text first.  
The message simply said.  
'Hey, I slept in too late.'  
Just as Karkat suspected. He looked over at Sollux and then down at his phone,   
'ITS COOL. IM WITH SOLLUX RIGHT NOW.'  
He put his phone back in his pocket, he looked back at his friend,   
"Sorry about that." He said quickly, grabbing the fresh drinks at the counter, Sollux offered to pay for all of it, he didn't mind.  
It was the first time in years when Dave wasn’t on his mind, the idea of Sollux just being able to talk to him without mentioning his work was something he could only dream of.  
He looked at his friend when he was handed his drink.  
“Thanks.” Karkat said as he took a quick sip, pulling back sharply as it stung his tongue.  
“Fuck.” He murmured as he reached and wiped off his mouth.  
“You have to be careful.” The other troll laughed as he flicked the top of Karkat’s head, he only stood a bit taller than he did.  
He growled as he looked at his friends boney figure. “I could touch you with my pointer finger and you would break in half.” His voice was full of amusement but he made himself sound angry.  
“Yeah yeah, we get it I’m malnourished.” Sollux had a hard time pronouncing that word.  
Karkat could only laugh as he began heading for the door of the shop. He didn’t want to stay any longer, he much preferred the walk they had.  
After a few moments of talking they decided to head back to the apartment building.  
They walked, making small talk, talking about video games and music they liked, it felt to normal and natural to be talking to someone he could relate to.  
The walk felt short and once they got inside they both made eye contact and Karkat sighed.  
“It was fun hanging out with you.” He said as he pulled him into an unexpected hug, Karkat never did that, he never chose to hug anyone.   
“Yeah, you too..” Sollux sounded confused, he even knew that wasn’t like Karkat.  
“Sorry, I just haven’t had that much fun in a while.” He admitted sadly as he looked at him,   
“It’s cool man, I’ll see you around. Text me if you want to hang out again.” He said with a parting glance and turned to go back to his own place.  
Karkat stood alone in the Lobby.  
Missed calls and texts from Dave, he clicked on the text.  
‘You’re with Sollux?!’   
Things like that were texted to him and he was clearly distasteful towards the other troll, was he jealous.. Karkat sighed, he had to explain himself and make it up to Dave.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat and Dave fight over Sollux. Karkat goes to Sollux for comfort

Karkat decided he would explain to Dave once he was able to get back to his apartment. He felt bad he went with someone without asking even though he shouldn't have felt bad for just being with his friend.  
The walk to his apartment felt long, his phone continued to buzz from texts from his boyfriend.   
He opened the door, it was the beginning of the afternoon, he walked in, not greeting Kankri who still stood in the kitchen.   
Karkat went into his room, he shut the door and made sure to lock it.  
He held his phone and looked at the messages, he never knew how angry Dave could get with something not even that important. It was Sollux. But one thing was clear Karkat wouldn't let Dave treat him like that. He could snap back at him, he could fight. If that's what Dave wanted, he got it.  
He called him, because he would much rather tell him off with his own voice.  
The argument lasted a while. They were spitting hate to each other. Dave accusing Karkat of being a cheater and how he wasn't loyal, while on the other hand Karkat yelled about how Dave was being controlling and that Sollux was only his friend.  
But after a while, Karkat ended the call, turning his phone off as he laid back. Dave didn't need to believe what he was saying. Dave was the cheater.  
He stiffened, he paused in his bed as he felt his face go warm and his eyes brimming with tears, the red color left his eyes and rolled down his cheeks, he grumbled. He wasn't sad, why should he be crying.   
But he cried on, his head deep in his pillows as he forced himself to calm down. 

It took a while once he did. The sun was straight in the sky, the late afternoon flowing through his window. No texts from Dave. What a relief.  
He clicked on Solluxs contact. He didn't know why but he really wanted to see him, so he could distract himself from feeling bad.  
'HEY SOLLUX, MIND IF I COME OVER TO YOURS FOR A FEW?'  
He waited.  
'2ure.. giive me liike 15 miinute2.'  
That was Karkat's signal to get ready.  
He grabbed a pair of sweatpants and slid his classic sweater on, he wanted to be comfortable, what did Sollux care, he dressed no better.  
He grabbed his phone and put it in his pocket. Making sure he looked alright before walking out of his bedroom door.   
He made sure that Kankri knew he would be gone for the afternoon.  
He walked out of the front door, he had an excited grin. Sollux was a friend and he hoped he could go to him for some help. But he wouldn't push it on him or anything. He walked down the set of stairs that were near the elevator. Karkat usually just walked them if it was only a floor or two down. Which Sollux's was right under his own apartment.  
He walked, he was going slow, he didn't know why he was so nervous to see Sollux again. Was it because of what Dave kept saying, about how Sollux was no good.  
But Sollux was nice, Sollux cared about him. That was what he knew was true, no matter what Dave told him.  
So when he got to the door, the fear had left his eyes, he was happy so he knocked, feeling the happiness flow through him.   
"Hey." Karkat tried to sound unamused, he walked in as Sollux said his greeting and stepped out of the doorway for Karkat to get in.   
The apartment wasn't that tidy, it wasn't bad it just wasn't like how Kankri kept their apartment.  
"So, why'd you want to come over so early, we already hung out earlier today." He hummed as he looked over at the shorter male.  
Karkat shrugged. "What if I just came here because I felt like it, why do you have to ask so many questions? Huh, asshat?" He hissed as he looked over at the other.  
Sollux smiled. "Whatever man. I don't judge." He closed the door and went to the couch, he sat down.  
"Want to play some video games?" He asked and pat the cushion that was next to him.  
Karkat sat down, he shrugged. "I just kind of wanted to talk to you." He whispered. "Me and Dave have been having some issues and I just want you to be there." He said softly, Karkat wasn't good at confronting his emotions, this was new but Sollux deserved to know.  
"He got mad that I went out with you today, we got in a big argument and he hasn't talked to me since." Karkat shifted uncomfortably, looking over at his gold blooded friend.   
"Oh. I'm sorry Karkat." Sollux never was good with advice. He always got all awkward when someone would mention their feelings to him.  
He nodded his head though, trying to be thoughtful. "He's not worth it if he's just going to treat you like that." He said, fidgeting with his fingers.  
Karkat sighed, he felt anxious still, it wasn't what he wanted to hear but he was glad the other troll was at least trying.  
"Thanks Sol." Karkat tried to sound thoughtful. He looked away calmly.  
They sat in silence for a moment longer, Sollux was the first to speak.  
"How about we order something to eat and play some games to help you get your mind off of it," Sollux began to say but was cut off by Karkat.  
"Can we watch one of my movies instead?" He asked quickly, looking at the other with a soft grin mingling on his face.  
"Oh yeah. Sure." Sollux never liked those stupid romance movies, but Karkat was going through some things so he decided to give into his pleading eyes.   
He pulled up Netflix and gave Karkat the remote.  
"Choose whatever you like." He said, pulling out his phone to order food.  
Karkat wasn’t paying attention to what the taller troll was ordering, he had his eyes narrowed and focused on the catalogue of romance movies before him, he picked a romcom that he had never heard of before, curious to see what it was about but he didn’t want to read the description, he wanted to keep it a nice surprise for them both.  
He looked over, Sollux sat silently. He was looking at him but began to look at the tv once Karkat looked over and he shifted uncomfortably beside him.   
Karkat got comfortable by curling up, watching the movie, he was interest but he was feeling tired even if he did enjoy it.  
He looked up at Sollux and placed his head on him, closing his eyes gently. He felt Sollux wince under him. But eventually he wasn’t tense anymore. That was all Karkat remember before his eyes got heavy, closing and drifting into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> First Fanfiction that I have made so I’m still trying to figure it all out. I hope this is a good start though-


End file.
